Birthday
by LightSinger
Summary: Its Usagi's birthday! But where are the girls? And why do Mamoru and Usagi get ditched on the beach? UxM, first season romance, One-shot. Reviews please!


**Yeah, I should update my other stories but I needed to write this as your guy's birthday gift! By the way this is first season romance.**

**Disclaimer: no T.T**

She tapped her foot expectedly.

_'They better have a damn good reason for this!'_

Tsukino Usagi's birthday was today, and her friends were over 15 minutes late to go on their shopping spree to celebrate.

_'The one time I'm actually early, and they turn out to be late!'_

She groaned in frustration before heading over to Motoki.

"Konichiwa, Motoki-onii-san!" She chirped

"Konichiwa, Usagi-chan! Happy birthday!"

"Motoki-onii-san, do you know where the girls are?"

"I think Minako-chan told me they were going to the beach."

"NANI?! Are you sure?"

"Gomen Usagi-chan, thats what they told me."

"Why those little..." She fumed as she slipped through the Crown Arcade's glass doors.

Motoki smiled, and whipped out his cell phone. "She took the bait."

**()()**

**(' . ')**

**( ()() ) **

Mamoru, was enjoying his day until four teenaged girls dropped by the apartment.

The blonde one with the red bow in her hair smiled at him.

"Mamoru-san, sorry to bother you on this lovely day" -she added that with a grin- "but we would like to know if you would like to come to the beach with us to celebrate Usagi-chan's birthday."

He blinked back in total confusion. Odango's birthday was today?

"Um thanks for you offer, but I don't think Odango will be happy if I show up at her birthday party."

Minako gave him a sad smile before replying: "Well thats a shame. I guess we'll just have to ask Ryuga from the soccer team if he wants to come. I mean, he did always had a thing for Usagi."

Mamoru's eyes immediately narrowed and his mouth set into a firm frown.

"Minako-san wasn't it?"

She gave a curt nod.

"I would love to attend Odango's birthday."

She -and the other three girls- gave him a 100 watt grin "Glad you changed your mind Mamoru-san." Ami said "The party is at Suzuki beach at 4:00 in the afternoon." replied Rei. "Make sure you bring your bathing suit!" yelled the browned haired one just as all four left the apartment complex.

It wasn't until he sat down on the couch, to realize what he had just done.

_'Crap.'_

**()()**

**(' . ')**

**(() ()) **

Usagi looked at the watch on her wrist.

'_3:59, where are they! According to Motoki-onii-san they left the arcade at 3:44. They couldn't have left the beach already! They would've been here for only 15 minutes!'_

Usagi scoured beach and still saw no sign of her friends. She just about gave up and whirled around to smack into something hard and familiar.

_'This day just couldn't get better.'_

Usagi looked up to see her archenemy's face, Chiba Mamoru.

"Konichiwa Odango."

"MAMORU-BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Mamoru put his index finger in his ear. "What are you trying to do Odango? Cause me to be deaf?"

Usagi's face turn another a shade of red before tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why can't you stop teasing me!" -and right about here she was wailing- "It's my birthday and the least you could do is be nice to me just for once!"

Mamoru began to panic. If Motoki or her friends heard about this, they'd string him alive! Not to mention the unbearable pain knowing that he made her cry.

"Look, I'm sorry Odan-- Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well too late! Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan forgot about me!"

Mamoru blanched. Speaking of them where were they? He looked at Usagi before letting the words in his mind to slip out. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Usagi gave him a look of confusion before quietly adding -in-between sobs- "You could spend the day with me..."

Mamoru gave her a look before nodding his head as he helped her stand up and walk out of the beach.

**()()**

**(' .')**

**(()())**

"Mamoru-san! You have to see this!

A smiling Usagi grabbed his arm and spun him around to see a bunch of penguins flip into the water, and then proceed to do tricks.

"Isn't that amazing?!"

_'Not as amazing as your smile.'_

**()()**

**( '.' )**

**(()())**

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Usagi clung tighter to his arm as they walked through the haunted house at the amusement park.

"Usagi-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

"Mamoru-san, I'm scared!"

"Usagi-chan, its all fake."

"But its still scary!"

Usagi clung to his arm until they made it all the way out.

"See, that wasn't horrible."

She gave him a sheepish look. "I was still scary."

"Well the point of a haunted house is to get you adrenaline pumping, and make your senses jump up for a thrill."

_'Like when you let me hold onto your arm.'_

**()()**

**( '.' )**

**(()())**

After all of the days events they went back to beach to enjoy the sunset.

"Hey Mamoru-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess you aren't so bad, as long as you don't call me 'Odango'."

"And you aren't so bad when you don't crash into me on a daily basis."

She smiled "Well if you don't call me Odango then I'll try not crash into you."

Mamoru smirked "Is that really possible?"

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it. I never go back on my word!"

The sky turned into hues of red and yellow as the sun seemed to sink into the ocean.

Mamoru and Usagi turned to face each other. " Okay, than what will I call you?"

"I don't really know."

The setting sun made the ocean turn a brilliant shade of blue and brought out the tan that Mamoru had, as well as the paleness of skin Usagi obtained.

He tipped her face up, and saw her pink lips quirk up. "How about, Usako?"

"Usako sounds good, Mamo-chan."

And then he kissed her.

**()()**

**( '.' )**

**( ()() )**

A bush rustled a few meters away from the young couple.

Four young girls smiled at the scene before getting up, and walking back to the arcade to set up Usagi's surprise birthday party. But the blond girl stopped to survey the scene and whispered to wind in hopes that it would reach the other blond girl.

"Happy birthday Usagi-chan. I hope you liked our gift!"

**()()**

**( '.' )**

**(()())**

**What did you guys think? This is my birthday gift to you guys even though my you're supposed to give ME gifts! Thats right people! My birthday is on September 12! NOT THE 15 *coughAlfieFirecough* But since I don't like to celebrate my birthday, I decided to give you guys a gift so enjoy! :)**

**So, hate it? love it? wanna send it to the trash can? Tell me in a review! Pwease! its my birthday! *puppy dog eyes* and critiques are allowed + encouraged!**


End file.
